


secrets and lies always come out

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bruises, Drabble, M/M, No Smut, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Where Tony and Bucky have a bruise kink.And, well, secrets like that are fated to be discovered, one way or another.





	secrets and lies always come out

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: my real reason to be writing a nsfw challenge that implies, and don't goes further than that, sex is that i don't know how to write smut. i've did it in the past, but i feel like i... unlearned how to write it. even if what i've written was bad, and i don't know if it was, nowadays i simply have no idea of how to write smut.
> 
> this implies Bruises and rough sex, but it's really only implied, and from the first word to the hundred, the story is only focused on the present -- what happened was Last Night™.
> 
> prompt of today: rough, biting, scratch

“Wow, dude,” is not the best phrase to hear just after you wake up. “what the hell happened to you?”

Tony blinks. The team stops doing whatever they were doing and turns their heads in his direction.

Which usually would… Not be a big thing. But they don’t move their heads back.

Steve stands up, shocked.

“Oh, god,” he looks to him. “what happened, Tony?”

He hear steps. Bucky comes to the kitchen, yawns and--

“Holy _shit_.”

Natasha puts her phone in front camera mode in front of him and he realizes he and Bucky might’ve overdone it last night.

**Author's Note:**

> How To Explain To Your Team That You And Your Boyfriend Have A Bruise Kink: (With Pictures)


End file.
